draconic_legendsfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Burning My Soul
thumb|center|400px Burning My Soul by J-CROWN & TaKu from 1 FINGER Narrador: No último capítulo de Pokémon Midnight Wisteria, nosso herói, decidiu subir a Torre de Rádio derrotando os três executivos da Equipe Rocket: Proton, Ariana e Archer, acabando de vez com a Equipe Rocket, recebendo a Rainbow Wing, a Silver Wing, o Clear Bell e a Master Ball, que após ter recebido tais itens foi pegar a Sabrina na Liga Pokémon, onde de lá, voaram para Ecruteak, para pegar o Suicune na Torre de Sino, que recebeu o belo nome de Fenrir, que logo após ser capturado, teve que treinar no Monte Prata, por conta desse Treinador que só sabe maltratar. Autor: Porque eu imaginei que você faria uma piadinha em algum momento da intro. Narrador: É que você me conhece? Autor: Talvez. Pode continuar. Narrador: Obrigado. Após Fenrir ter alcançado o Nível de Perigo de seus companheiros, nossos heróis voaram para Mahogany, de onde seguiram para a Rota 44 e o Caminho de Gelo, chegando em Blackthorn, onde Eltamin derrotou facilmente a Líder de Ginásio, Clair, que se recusou a admitir sua derrota, pedindo para que os nossos heróis vão até a Toca do Dragão, enfrentar um dragão. Sabrina: Está cheio das piadinhas, né? Narrador: Sim. Chegando na Toca do Dragão, Eltamin participou de um teste para ver como ele via a sua relação com os seus companheiros Pokémon, onde provou ser digno da Insígnia Ascendente, deixando a Clair se debulhar em lágrimas como fez com a Whitney. Autor: Oi! Narrador: Após ter obtido a Insígnia, nossos heróis voaram para a Liga Pokémon, para Eltamin enfrentar o seu último desafio em Johto, isso se ele ganhar, podendo seguir a sua jornada Pokémon! Region 2: Johto Chapter 10: Burning My Soul 18:30 Eltamin e Sabrina entraram na primeira sala. “Bem-vindos a Liga Pokémon! Permita-me introduzir-me. Eu sou Will. Eu estive treinando pelo mundo todo, fazendo os meus Pokémon Tipo Psíquicos poderosos. E, no fim, eu fui aceito na Elite 4. Eu só posso fazer ficar melhor! Perder não é uma opção! Vai Xatu, U-Turn!” Gritou Will. “Arc, Dark Pulse!” Gritou Eltamin. Arc abre a sua boca, que dentro se forma uma aura púrpura, de onde é disparado círculos sombrios, derrotando a Xatu. “Volte Xatu. Vai Slowbro, Curse!” Gritou Will. “Arc, Dark Pulse!” Gritou Eltamin. Arc abre a sua boca, que dentro se forma uma aura púrpura, de onde é disparado círculos sombrios, derrotando a Slowbro. “Volte Slowbro. Vai Jynx, Lovely Kiss!” Gritou Will. “Arc, Dark Pulse!” Gritou Eltamin. Arc abre a sua boca, que dentro se forma uma aura púrpura, de onde é disparado círculos sombrios, derrotando a Jynx. “Volte Jynx. Vai Exeggutor, Reflect!” Gritou Will. “Arc, Dark Pulse!” Gritou Eltamin. Arc abre a sua boca, que dentro se forma uma aura púrpura, de onde é disparado círculos sombrios, derrotando a Exeggutor. “Volte Exeggutor. Vai Xatu, Confuse Ray!” Gritou Will. “Arc, Dark Pulse!” Gritou Eltamin. Arc abre a sua boca, que dentro se forma uma aura púrpura, de onde é disparado círculos sombrios, derrotando a Xatu, subindo para o Nível de Perigo 5.9. “Mesmo que eu tenha sido derrotado, eu não mudarei o meu curso. Eu continuarei batalhando até eu ficar acima de todos os treinadores! Agora mexa-se e experiencie a verdadeira ferocidade da Elite 4.” Disse Will, após ser derrotado. Seguindo em frente, eles chegam na sala do Koga. “Eltamin! Vejo que nos enfrentaremos novamente! Como você me conhece, não irei falar sobre mim. Então vamos batalha! Vai Ariados, Spider Web!” Gritou Koga. “Akatsuki, Flamethrower!” Gritou Eltamin. Akatsuki acende o fogo em suas costas e libera um jato de chamas que derrotam o Ariados. “Volte Ariados. Vai Forretress, Swift!” Gritou Koga. “Akatsuki, Flamethrower!” Gritou Eltamin. Akatsuki acende o fogo em suas costas e libera um jato de chamas que derrotam o Forretress, subindo para o Nível de Perigo 5.8. “Volte Forretress. Vai Muk, Gunk Shot!” Gritou Koga. “Volte Akatsuki Vai Drake, Psychic!” Gritou Eltamin. Com os seus poderes psíquicos, Drake controlou o Muk, o derrotando. “Volte Muk. Vai Crobat, Double Team!” Gritou Koga. “Drake, Psychic!” Gritou Eltamin. Com os seus poderes psíquicos, Drake controlou o Crobat, o derrotando, subindo para o Nível de Perigo 5.9. “Volte Crobat. Vai Venomoth, Supersonic!” Gritou Koga. “Drake, Psychic!” Gritou Eltamin. Com os seus poderes psíquicos, Drake controlou o Venomoth, o derrotando. “Eu sujeitei a você tudo que pude juntar. Mas os meus esforços falharam. Eu devo aperfeiçoar as minhas habilidades. Vá para a próxima sala, e coloque as suas habilidades à prova.” Disse Koga. Seguindo em frente, eles chegam na sala do Bruno. “Eltamin! Vejo que também está almejando se tornar o campeão de Johto! Como você deve ter percebido a Elite 4 de Johto é mais fraca do que a de Kanto, pois os Treinadores dessa região são mais fracos. Então é bom quando vem alguém forte como você. Chega de papo e vamos batalhar! Vai Hitmontop, Counter!” Gritou Bruno. “Vai Drake, Air Slash!” Gritou Eltamin. Uma esfera de vento se acumula em uma das asas de Drake, que envia crescentes azuis claras de aura a partir da esfera em direção ao Hitmontop que é acertado em cheio e acaba sendo derrotado. “Volte Hitmontop. Vai Onix, Sandstorm!” Gritou Bruno. “Drake, Giga Drain!” Gritou Eltamin. Drake voa em círculos sobre a cabeça do Onix, formando um anel que libera uma estática verde que atinge o Onix, drenando a sua energia, o derrotando. “Volte Onix. Vai Hitmonlee, Blaze Kick!” Gritou Bruno. “Drake, Air Slash!” Gritou Eltamin. Uma esfera de vento se acumula em uma das asas de Drake, que envia crescentes azuis claras de aura a partir da esfera em direção ao Hitmonlee que é acertado em cheio e acaba sendo derrotado. “Volte Hitmonlee. Vai Hitmonchan, Fire Punch!” Gritou Bruno. “Drake, Air Slash!” Gritou Eltamin. Uma esfera de vento se acumula em uma das asas de Drake, que envia crescentes azuis claras de aura a partir da esfera em direção ao Hitmonchan que é acertado em cheio e acaba sendo derrotado. “Volte Hitmonchan. Vai Machamp, Rock Slide!” Gritou Bruno. “Drake, Air Slash!” Gritou Eltamin. Uma esfera de vento se acumula em uma das asas de Drake, que envia crescentes azuis claras de aura a partir da esfera em direção ao Machamp que é acertado em cheio e acaba sendo derrotado. “Tendo perdido duas vezes para o mesmo oponente, eu tenho o direito de falar nada... Vá direto para o seu próximo desafio!” Falou Bruno. Tendo derrotado Bruno, o duo seguiu para a sala da Karen. “Eu sou Karen da Elite 4, Vocês são Eltamin e Sabrina? Que divertido. Eu amo os Pokémon do Tipo Sombrio. Eu sou conhecida pelas minhas táticas avassaladoras. Você acha que pode derrota-las? Apenas tente me entreter. Vamos lá. Vai Umbreon, Double Team!” Gritou Karen. “Vai Kabuto, Close Combat!” Gritou Eltamin. Kabuto se aproximou do Umbreon, distribuindo vários golpes que o derrotaram. “Volte Umbreon. Vai Murkrow, Pluck!” Gritou Karen. “Kabuto, Rock Slide!” Gritou Eltamin. Kabuto criou fagulhas brancas em um anel sobre a sua cabeça, que viraram rochas e as lançou na Murkrow, a derrotando. “Volte Murkrow. Vai Houndoom, Nasty Plot!” Gritou Karen. “Kabuto, Rock Slide!” Gritou Eltamin. Kabuto criou fagulhas brancas em um anel sobre a sua cabeça, que viraram rochas e as lançou na Houndoom, a derrotando. “Volte Houndoom. Vai Gengar, Spite!” Gritou Karen. “Kabuto, Night Slash!” Gritou Eltamin. Com as suas asas, Kabuto escureceu o céu, e com o seu chifre, que brilhou em uma cor púrpura, deu um feroz corte noturno, derrotando a Gengar. “Volte Gengar. Vai Gloom, Stun Spore!” Gritou Karen. “Volte Kabuto. Vai Fenrir, Ice Beam!” Gritou Eltamin. Fenrir abre a sua boca, que da frente se forma uma esfera azul clara, de onde é disparado múltiplos raios azuis claros na Gloom, congelando-a dentro de uma grande geleira de gelo, derrotando-a. “Pokémon fortes. Pokémon Fracos. Isso é somente a percepção egoísta das pessoas. Treinadores verdadeiramente habilidosos devem tentar vencer com os Pokémon que eles mais gostam. Eu gosto do seu estilo. Você entende o que é importante. Vá! O Campeão está esperando.” Falou Karen. Ao entrarem na sala do campeão... “Eu estive esperando por vocês. Não há necessidade de palavras agora. Nós batalharemos para determinar que é o mais forte entre nós dois de uma vez por todas, Eltamin. Como o Treinador mais poderoso e o Campeão da Liga Pokémon de Johto... Eu, Lance o mestre dos dragões, aceito o seu desafio! Eltamin! Vai Gyarados, Waterfall!” Gritou Lance. “O meu poder está transbordando. A minha alma está queimando. E o meu magma... Está surgindo! Agora, eu sinto como se nós não podemos perder! Vai Byakko, Imperial Thunder e Thunderbolt!” Gritou Eltamin. Byakko ativou a sua habilidade, Imperial Thunder, ficando em volto por raios brancos, ficando mais rápido e aumentando a força dos movimentos do Tipo Elétrico, então, ele armazenou eletricidade e disparou um raio de eletricidade contra o Gyarados, derrotando-o. “Volte Gyarados. Vai Dragonite, Safeguard!” Gritou Lance. “Volte Byakko. Vai Akatsuki, Music Power e Eruption!” Gritou Eltamin. As chamas de Akatsuki produziram um som de tambor, e Akatsuki correu para de baixo do Dragonite, para soltar um gêiser de fogo que acertou em cheio o Dragonite, o derrotando. “Volte Dragonite. Vai Aerodactyl, Rock Slide!” Gritou Lance. “Volte Akatsuki. Vai Drake, Clock Up e Ancient Power!” Gritou Eltamin. Drake entrou na zona Clock Up, desacelerando o Aerodactyl, possibilitando Drake criar uma esfera de energia prateada na frente de seu corpo, que é lançada para o Aerodactyl, que foi derrotado. “Volte Aerodactyl. Vai Charizard, Fire Fang!” Gritou Lance. “Volte Drake. Vai Arc, Mega Evolua e Rock Slide!” Gritou Eltamin. Ao mega evoluir, Arc ficou maior, com alguns de seus espinhos crescendo, e então criou fagulhas brancas em um anel sobre a sua cabeça, que viraram rochas e as lançou no Charizard, o derrotando. “Volte Charizard. Vai Dragonite, Thunder Wave!” Gritou Lance. “Volte Arc. Vai Kabuto, Mega Evolua, Hyper Clock Up e Rock Slide!” Gritou Eltamin. Ao mega evoluir, os punhos de Kabuto ficaram maiores, e o chifre desapareceu, dando lugar para dois chifres, um menor na frente e outro grande atrás, e então desacelerou o tempo com o Hyper Clock Up, uma evolução do Clock Up normal, e criou fagulhas brancas em um anel sobre a sua cabeça, que viraram rochas e as lançou no Dragonite, o derrotando. “Volte Dragonite. Vai Dragonite, Thunder Wave!” Gritou Lance. “Volte Kabuto. Vai Fenrir, Nordic Surge e Sheer Cold!” Gritou Eltamin. Fenrir ativou a sua habilidade, congelando o terreno em sua volta, aumentando o poder dos movimentos do Tipo Gelo, e impedindo que o Sheer Cold possa ser esquivado, e então, liberou uma onda de energia que fez a temperatura do terreno congelado atingir o zero absoluto, congelando totalmente o Dragonite, que foi derrotado em um instante, e fazendo Fenrir subir para o Nível de Perigo 5.8. “Você se tornou verdadeiramente poderoso, Eltamin. Os seus Pokémon responderam a sua natureza forte e íntegra. Como um Treinador, você continuará a crescer com os seus Pokémon. Eltamin e Sabrina, poderiam vir comigo até o Hall da Fama de Johto?” Perguntou Lance. “Claro.” Disseram ambos. Assim, eles seguiram o Lance até o Hall da Fama de Johto. “Faz um tempo desde a última vez que eu estive aqui. Hoje, nós testemunhamos a ascenção de um novo Campeão da Liga Johto. Um Treinador que sente compaixão e confia em todos os Pokémon. Um Treinador que teve sucesso pela perseverança e determinação. O novo Campeão da Liga Johto que tem todas as confecções de grandeza! Eltamin, permita-me registrar você e seus parceiros como Campeões!” Falou Lance. E assim, os Pokémon da equipe de Eltamin em Johto foram registrados como campeões da Liga Johto no Hall da Fama, encerrando as aventuras de nossos heróis em mais uma região! O que esperará eles na próxima região, Hoenn? thumb|center|400px